Dejarte ir
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. "Esos ojos que se reflejaban en los míos y me destrozaban por dentro. Me derrumbaban, me reconstruían, me alzaban al Cielo y me enterraban en el Infierno. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Quería decirle tanto…" Keiki's POV. YxK


**Dejarte ir**

**(Youko x Keiki)**

_Disclaimers__**: **__The Twelve Kingdoms y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro._

* * *

><p><strong>Keiki's POV<strong>

¿Cómo fue que pasó? Cómo permití que una cosa así me pasara. Mi deber es ser su protector. Su guardián, su kirin. El Cielo me escogió para eso. El mandato de Tentei era que eligiera un rey. Y la escogí a ella. A mi Reina Gloriosa. Su nombre es Youko Nakajima. Pero para mí es Su Alteza. Nada más. O eso… debería…

_Te miro una vez más,_

_Me vuelves a mirar,_

_Todo pasa lento entre la nada._

Qué imponente y qué débil a la vez era tu figura. Una figura que debería resaltar entre los demás humanos. Deberían inclinarse ante ti, ante tu magnificencia, pero nada de eso ocurría. Tú estabas sola, alejada de cualquier ser humano que deseara acercarse a ti. Parecía que querías desaparecer en ese preciso momento. No parecía para nada el porte de una reina, pero su aura era la correcta. No había dudas, ella debía ser mi reina.

Parecía que quería alejarse de mí. Pero yo no tenía tiempo para explicarle todo, así que hice lo que debía hacer con el mayor apuro del mundo. Me arrodillé a sus pies y le brindé mi protección eterna, en un pacto con Su Majestad. Mandato del Cielo, claro. Todo era debido al mandato de Tentei. Pues si me dieran a elegir no me gustaba nada esa niña. Esa humana que tenía pánico en sus ojos apagados y carentes de brillo. Pero era el mandato del Cielo, no podía huir a mi destino. Ella era la elegida.

_Caímos en un mar_

_Ardiendo de verdad_

_Desnudos antes un Dios_

_Que así lo quiso._

El tiempo pasó, doscientos años después aquí estamos los dos. Ella una excelente reina que conforme pasaba el tiempo crecía en sabiduría y madurez, al tiempo que su propio cuerpo experimentaba cambios increíbles. Y yo no era ajeno a ello.

Su cuerpo crecía, dejando atrás cualquier veta de niña infantil, ahora era toda una mujer. Su figura tenía rasgos más voluptuosos y sensuales. Su mirada era profunda y de un color verde jade brillante y directa. De esas miradas que no se olvidan jamás y quedan en la memoria. Y eso me pasó. Aquella mirada se clavó en mi la primera vez, y jamás sería capaz de olvidarla. Una mirada que reflejaba miedo y confusión, ahora reflejaba el alma de la criatura más hermosa del cielo.

"**Keiki"**

Mi ama me había hablado por enésima vez en el día. Mi rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero era obvio que estaba en otro lado. La verdad… no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Fue en ese instante en que noté que de sus ojos salían lágrimas sin control alguno. Me acerqué con suavidad y le limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos, tratando de reconfortarla con mi silencio y mi acto.

"**No puedo más…"**

No entendí a qué se refería. Pensaba que se trataba a la presión de la realeza. El soportar la carga de ser la Reina Gloriosa no era fácil, lo sabía. Pero también sabía que su ama iba a poder con esa carga. Por eso la había escogido. Era la indicada para esto. Y era la única.

Estos eran mis pensamientos, que nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo acto de mi reina. Sin poder cerrar los ojos del asombro su peso se dirigió con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Me quedé quieto, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Quería hacer tanto… pero a la vez no podía hacer nada. Nada por mi ama…

_Con mi alma entre tus cosas, yo no se_

_Si esa es mi realidad o es un sueño nada más._

Mi ama era todo para mí. Y eso era precisamente lo que era, pues sin ella yo no era nada ni nadie. Mi existencia tiene razón de ser sólo por ella. Youko era mi vida. Ella me pertenece de la misma forma en que yo le pertenezco tan sólo a ella. Era mi otra mitad; sin ella yo no podría vivir. Ella… lo era todo. Absolutamente todo. Por eso quería hacerla feliz, aún en contra de mis propios deseos. Mis propios sentimientos… que estaban mal. No debían ser. Yo soy un kirin, ella la Reina. Yo soy su sirviente, ella mi ama. Yo no podía tener estos sentimientos por la dueña de aquel precioso cabello rojo, el cual parecían flamas ardientes que danzaban con el viento.

_Que gris es el cielo en tus ojos,_

_Derrumbas mi mundo de a poco._

_Y nada puedo hacer, solo mirarte._

Finalmente la abracé. Completé el abrazo que mi ama me brindaba con desesperación, todo con tal de ser de ayuda. De darle un mínimo de consuelo. Sus brazos temblorosos deshacían el abrazo, pero jamás lo soltaban. Se agarraban firmemente en su traje oscuro, mirándolo a los ojos. Esos ojos que estaban opacados por la tristeza. Esos ojos que se reflejaban en los míos y me destrozaban por dentro. Me derrumbaban, me reconstruían, me alzaban al Cielo y me enterraban en el Infierno. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Quería decirle tanto… tantas, tantas cosas… Pero sencillamente las palabras no salían. Intentó abrir los labios para poder decirle alguna palabra de aliento, pero en ese mismo instante ese cuerpo tembloroso, del que cualquier persona podía dudar su procedencia como Reina, aquel cuerpo se había acercado peligrosamente, y había sellado mis labios con los propios. Mis ojos por primera vez se abrieron completamente, mis rasgos faciales estaban sorprendidos ante ese imprudente acto, pero no podía negar que lo había estado esperando por años. Mi reina estaba dando pequeños y tímidos besos en mis labios, esperando que yo reaccionara. Sin poder contenerme más la abracé con fuerza y profundicé un beso completo, tomando el elíxir de sus puros y suaves labios que parecían el néctar que le daba vida a mi existencia. Mi orgullo como kirin estaba desapareciendo, y no podía darme ese lujo. Por más que me doliera, con toda la fuerza de mi alma me separé de mi ama y me alejé. Escuché sus sollozos a lo lejos, pero no volteé la mirada. No debía ceder ante Youko.

_Y nada puedo hacer, solo dejarte._

_Es mi vida que se va de tu mano al caminar,_

_Me dueles tanto amor._

"**Keiki…"**

La voz de mi Reina me aturdía en la cabeza. Resonaba como el sonido de una campana que no quería escapar de mí. Era el simple sonido de mi nombre filtrando por sus suaves y rosados labios. Aquellos labios que pude probar en ese pequeño lapsus donde mis fuerzas habían quebrado. Pero no podía permitirme ese lujo de nuevo. Ahora que conocía la dulce esencia de mi Reina tenía que estar satisfecho. No podía dejar que el mismo error lastime a los habitantes del reino de Kei otra vez. No… No de nuevo. No por él. No iba a dejar que su amor por Youko acabara con el reino.

Pasó una semana entre llamados de la corte y mi Reina no me dirigía la palabra. Tenía el semblante serio ante el Chousai y el resto de ministros, pero una vez ella sola se alejaba para evitar conversación alguna. Sentía la mirada triste de Youko clavada en él, tanto que hasta podía sentir que lo perforaba. Pero no podía hacer nada más que escapar.

Te miro una vez más,

Me vuelves a mirar

Y todo pasa lento entre la nada.

Sin que ella lo supiera la sigo hacia las afueras del castillo Kimpa. Sé de su deseo de recorrer con sus propios ojos el reino, esa es una de las facetas que más adoro de ella. Su temple digno de una Reina, tan imponente… Tan… increíblemente hermosa. En todos los sentidos en que se podía aplicar esa palabra. Su andar tan libre, pero su alma tan prisionera de su pueblo. Prisionera de sus sentimientos, de todo, porque ella sólo pertenecía a su pueblo, no tenía lugar en ella el amor, aunque así lo quisiera ella. Aunque así lo quisiera yo…

_Descubro que ahí estas,_

_Vistiendo libertad_

_Y brillante entre las sombras de mi alma._

Sigilosamente recorro su andar, como una sombra más. Como mis propios shireis, me arrastro en una actitud que jamás pensé que podría osar a realizar. Mi ama puede lograr que haga cosas impensables, e incluso más. Todo lo que hago es por ella. Por ese sentimiento que no me permito sentir, que pude disfrutar tan sólo unos instantes y ahora me parecen tan sólo una ilusión de algún cruel sueño.

_Con mi alma entre tus cosas, yo no sé_

_Si esa es mi realidad o es un sueño nada más._

¿Y ahora qué puedo hacer? Me abriste una herida que quería sanar. Me dejé llevar por el impulso de tenerte tan cerca, más, más que nunca. Y ahora mi cuerpo está reclamando la droga de tus labios, quemándome por dentro en un fuego imperecedero.

Mi descuido fue grande al permitir que me encontraras. Al ver mi silueta corriste a mí. Intenté transformarme para escapar, pero mi instinto me detuvo. No puedo alejarme de ti, porque simplemente mi esencia es atraída hacia mi Reina. Es algo imposible de evitar, sea cual sea el sentimiento que halla de por medio.

¡Pero no puedo! No puedo… no puedo Youko. Intenté alejarme sintiendo que me desgarraba por dentro. El tacto de tus delicadas manos sobre la piel de mis hombros era imposible de aguantar. Me quemaba, me excitaba de alegría y me invadía una profunda tristeza. Todo ese maremoto de sentimientos que me invocaban a postrarme ante sus pies, me sentía desestabilizado. Jamás en toda mi vida había sufrido tal remolino de sensaciones tan contradictorias. Ni siquiera en los tiempos de Yo-O, en que aquella mujer ansiaba mi amor y yo no sentía nada. Literalmente. Nada en ella lograba que yo cambiara mi actitud como mi Youko lo hacía.

_Que gris es el cielo en tus ojos,_

_Derrumbas mi mundo de a poco._

_Y nada puedo hacer, solo mirarte._

"**Keiki, por favor, no me rechaces…"**

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Debía, pero no podía separarme de ella. Su fragancia me tenía hipnotizado, no quería separarme. **No quería**. Pero no debía, no debía sentir esto por Su Majestad. Si lo hacía el pueblo de Kei podría sufrir y yo no podía permitir eso. No puedo anteponer mi felicidad a la del pueblo, y sé que Youko lo sabe y piensa igual.

Mi amor debía quedar atrás, aún si me doliera. Aún si mi vida entera fuera a ser una desdicha eterna. Ese era mi deber.

_"Lo siento"_ fue lo único que pude susurrarle antes de que sus lágrimas volvieran a escapar. Antes de que sus lágrimas cayeran por el peso me apresuré a limpiarlas con delicadeza y a tomarle de la mano. Así, regresamos juntos al castillo.

_Y nada puedo hacer, solo dejarte._

_Es mi vida que se va de tu mano al caminar…_

La noche había llegado al cielo nocturno, el cual le daba las buenas noches al reino de Kei. Pero yo no podía dormir. Me dedicaba a observar sentado al lado de la ventana el rostro tranquilo de mi Reina. Mis ojos brillaban ante la hermosura que tenían delante. Sabía que sería difícil esto, pero no podía hacer nada más que reprimir mi deseo de amarla. Antes de irme me acerqué con sigilo y deposité un beso en aquellos labios de seda. Era un beso agridulce. Era un beso de despedida.

"**Te amo, mi Youko…"**

Así, di media vuelta y salí de la habitación, dejando a mi Reina descansar. Jamás me alejaré de su lado, siempre seré su fiel sirviente. Y siempre será la dueña de mi corazón.

_Nada puedo hacer, sólo…_

_Sólo dejarte ir._

* * *

><p><em><span>Diccionario:<span>_

**Tentei:** Dios creador del mundo.

**Kirin:** Animal sagrado que elige al rey de cada reino. Keiki es un kirin.

**Kimpa:** Nombre del Castillo Imperial del Reino de Kei.

"**Reina Gloriosa":** Es el nombre que se le otorga a la Reina de Kei en las novelas. Cada Rey o Reina tiene un título diferente, aparte del de Kei-O.

**Yo-O:** Es el nombre que se le dio a la antígua Reina de Kei, la cual perdió el rumbo por haberse enamorado de Keiki y sancionar leyes en contra de las mujeres del reino por sus celos. Al enfermar éste de Shitsudou (la única enfermedad que puede matar a un kirin) ella se suicidó. Luego, fue conocida por ese nombre. El real era Jokaku.

**Chousai:** Es la figura ejecutiva que equivale en nuestro mundo al Primer Ministro o Presidente.

* * *

><p>Después de mucho tiempo me animo a publicar una nueva historia. Además es mi primer fanfic de The Twelve Kingdoms, así que me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión. Acepto todas, buenas y malas.<p>

Así que espero sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
